


A Charming Education

by Maplesyrup



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Belle - Freeform, Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold Smut, F/M, Fluff, Not Beta Read, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumplestiltskin - Freeform, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Spanking, and so do you, but i love it, my brain is messed up, porn without much plot, see y'all in hell!, she really needs to show charming what she learned, snow white gets an education, sort of canon compliant? maybe? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maplesyrup/pseuds/Maplesyrup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow White gets a fascinating life lesson while visiting the antique shop one afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Charming Education

**Author's Note:**

> Y'ALL. WHY DO YOU LET ME DO THIS.

Snow White pushed open the door to the pawn shop and poked her head in gingerly, the bell giving a cheerful tinkle in welcome. She expected Rumplestiltskin or Belle to come out from the back upon hearing the ring and greet her, and was puzzled when neither appeared. She sighed and called to them, hoping to draw one or both out, as she had neither the time nor the inclination to wait for them to show up and help her. She’d promised Charming they’d meet in one hour at Granny’s with what they found and if she showed up without even so much as an idea, he’d be heartbroken.

“Rumplestiltskin? Belle?”

No response.

She was set to leave in a neat little huff, a hand already back on the doorknob, when she heard a muffled noise from the back, the sound very much like a voice. She narrowed her eyes. Was that where they were? Why hadn’t they come to the door, then? Perhaps they’d been immersed in discussing a book, some dusty tome Belle had found and just had to regale him with.

She moved towards the back of the shop, calling out to them again, one hand out to move the curtain that lead to the workroom. She managed to push the brocade aside enough to see through to the back desk but halted her progress with a small gasp.

There on the desk was Belle, bent at the waist, a skirt flipped up over her hips with Rumplestiltskin behind her, between her spread legs, one hand braced before him and the other was nowhere to be seen, and, dear lord, the noises she was making, the way he was biting his lip and gripping the desk as her hips moved back against him was too much for Snow to bear and she quickly let the curtain drop.

She hoped like hell they hadn’t seen her. Her face was flaming and she turned, prepared to rush out when a particularly loud moan made her stop. It was the sound of a woman in absolute pleasure and Snow was shocked to hear it. She’d never made such a satisfied moan in her life. She felt terribly dirty but oh, so curious as she sneaked back and pulled the curtain to the side just the tiniest bit to see what else the pair were doing.

Belle was panting and Rumplestiltskin was smirking smugly, watching her nubile body as her back heaved with heavy gasps, her arms draped bonelessly over the sturdy wood. She pulled her arms in and pushed herself up to lean against his chest, an arm coming around to support her at the waist as she sighed and ran a hand up through his hair. He kissed her temple tenderly and smiled against her skin and she gave a breathless little giggle.

Snow heard him murmur in Belle’s ear though she couldn’t make out the words, and Belle bit her lip and whimpered in response, nodding and pressing her ass against the crotch of his pants. His arm squeezed around her briefly before he withdrew and pressed her back down to his desk and this time, Belle propped herself on her arms, fingertips digging into the wood in what Snow assumed was some sort of anticipation of what was to come. 

Snow felt warm, too warm, in several places and wondered why she couldn’t just turn and leave, why she was rooted to the spot and watching this intimate, erotic play happen between the town monster and the bookish beauty. She watched, silent and wide-eyed, as Rumplestiltskin flipped up Belle’s skirt once more and saw her bite her lower lip. Rumple bent down and reached a hand to her face, gripping her jaw and growling in her ear and Belle gave an aroused little whine and it was all Snow could do not to moan herself.

She wanted to slide her fingers over herself as she watched Rumplestiltskin straighten back up and stroke the swell of Belle’s ass lovingly before giving it a sound smack. Snow and Belle both jerked, one in surprise witnessing and the other from sexual pain. Belle’s face contorted, her brow furrowing and her mouth falling open as a cry was torn from her throat. He smacked her again and Snow heard him say something very dirty in a low, thick voice that sounded very much like “slut”. He gave a succession of quick smacks, and Belle’s cries dissolving into long, keening moans.

She was shaking where she stood, watching this debauchery, this wickedness unfold between the pair and a little voice from the back of her mind slyly suggested she go find her husband and show him what she learned. In that moment, she straddled two worlds; one safe and warm and where everything was in its proper place, where she had True Love, pure and sweet, and the other was dark, sinful, erotic and full of the promise of deep pleasure. She fought this dark world that wanted to bloom in her mind and watched, helpless to the desire consuming her, as Rumplestiltskin gave Belle one last, hard slap before undoing his trousers and thrusting himself inside Belle, who arched her back and shouted in pleasure at her lover filling her like that.

Snow watched him thrust into Belle, snapping his hips and gripping hers so hard Snow was sure he was hurting her, but Belle only moaned and pleaded and said his name.

She watched Belle work herself against his thrusting and saw her face the moment she broke for what was likely not the first time that day. Rumplestiltskin slid a hand up and around her throat as she was coming, and this seemed to intensify things for Belle, her loud moans bordering on shrieks.

She finally, finally collapsed on the desk, breathing hard and giving little moans as Rumplestiltskin ran his hand gently down her spine. He withdrew from her and turned her a little before scooping her up and sitting with her on the small bed, pulling Belle astride him as he held her through her aftershocks.

He pulled back slightly, speaking to Belle with a slight whine to his voice and she nodded, smiling happily and lifting her self up before sinking down on him and his relieved moan went straight to the base of Snow’s spine and she let out a little moan of her own.

To her horror, Rumplestiltskin’s eyes flicked to where she was standing, watching them like some deviant and she almost dropped the curtain right there, if he didn’t merely quirk an eyebrow before going back to focusing on the woman in his arms.

Belle moved over him, bouncing and riding, her face close to his and her breathing loud and labored from the effort of loving him in that position. She buried her face in his neck, and he tightened his arms around her and thrust his hips against her, his moans increasing as he bucked underneath her. Snow could tell he was getting close, his grip tightened around Belle and his movements grew erratic and the second before she saw him shatter, his gaze met hers and he winked.

Snow dropped the curtain in mortified horror and backed away like it was on fire. That dirty little voice laughed from the back of her mind. That’ll teach you to spy.

She took a moment to compose herself before starting towards the door in a hurry, but some cruel fate decided in that moment that her torture wasn’t quite through.

“Did you enjoy the show, dearie?”

She froze, embarrassment and terror gripping her spine as she gripped the doorknob. She found enough in her to turn and face him, though she couldn’t quite look him in the eye.

“I’m—I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to—“  
  
“To what? Pry into a private moment between Belle and I? It wouldn’t be the first time your nose ended up where it didn’t belong.”

She didn’t, couldn’t respond, choosing only to close her eyes in complete and utter humiliation.

“Did you come here for a reason, dearie, or do you normally make a habit of afternoon voyeurism?”

She found a bit of anger, enough to retort. “I’m not a deviant, Rumplestiltskin. I h-had a reason to come here.” Her anger burned out quickly and the uncomfortable feeling of shame rushed to take its place.

“Oh, really? And what would that be?” He gave a shark-like smile, clearly enjoying her discomfiture.

She shook her head. “It doesn’t matter anymore, I’m just going to go now—“  
  
“Oh, no, dearie, not that easily. You see, you stumbled upon me in a very private moment, but instead of leaving, you stayed and watched me give pleasure to my Belle. I say that means you owe me a favor.”  
  
Snow ground her teeth, wanting the earth to open up and swallow her rather than spend another minute with this ridiculously unruffled man.

“What do you want?”

“I’ll make you a deal. You tell me why you really came in here today, and I won’t tell your Prince Charming you watched me fuck my woman senseless in the back of my shop.”

She swallowed and knew she was trapped. “Deal.”

“Excellent. I’m waiting, dearie.”

She took a few quick breaths, gathering her courage and trying like mad to tamp down on her shame. “I..came to see if there was a magical solution to some…marital problems David and I have been having.”

“‘Marital problems’? Dr. Hopper is just right up the street.”

“No,” she clenched her teeth and spoke through them, “not _that_ kind of problem.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Oh, I see. Well, I’m afraid I don’t have a magical solution to your problem, but…”

“But what?”

He gave her a filthy grin, leaning forward into her personal space. “Why don’t you take what you learned back there,” he pointed to the curtain, “and use some of that on your prince?”

She gave an affronted squeak and practically ran out the door, slamming it behind her and making the bell jangle in protest.

His filthy grin remained and turned to walk back to the workshop, hearing Belle call out to him.

“It’s nothing, dearest. We just forgot to lock the door.”

**Author's Note:**

> I told you.


End file.
